


Card Kingdoms

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Not Much, Cardverse, F/F, Fluff, Kings & Queens, M/M, Multi, Sweet, i have something with Actual King Kageyama, kinda angst, semi stole the au from hetalia fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood thirst and scary. That's the Spade Kingdom, the one that never stops fighting. No one wants to become part of it, the troublesome kingdom. What was destiny thinking in naming Yachi Hitoka the Queen of Spades!? Lucky for her, two boys are willing to protect her from her scary King, in exchange of protection from the society. But what will she do, if she is the worst Queen of Spades ever? And what exactly are those two seaking protection of? The only thing left is to pray to Crow to let her become a proper Queen, and those two find out whatever they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Their home was in the Clover forest, near the border of the Spade Kingdom.

They somehow learnt to survive in there, with little food, and water. Sleeping under the sky near dangerous animals that could easily kill them.

Probably the main reason they were still alive was Kenma, who managed to deceive people and was smart enough to get untainted food, and set traps for some animals.

And well, Hinata’s mobility and his weird ability to get the help from the crows was a real help too.

Kenma said that the reason they were alive was because they were together.

Shouyo in all honesty couldn’t agree more.

In a place where neither one of them belonged, just being together was the thing that kept them alive.

-You find anything, Shouyo?-Kenma asked, while playing with a rubik cube, the only thing that could somehow get his attention, while sitting under a big tree.

-Not yet…Birdie here hasn’t either…-Hinata sighed as the crow in his hand took flight again to try to get something to eat. –I hope we find something. I’m starting to get hungry.

-Don’t worry. Something will come.

-You say that because you are the luckiest guy I’ve met, and somehow a squirrel always falls for your traps.-Shouyo sat down next to his friend, to see if he could solve the cube, once again.

-It’s not luck.-He turned it again, and it was ready. Just as he finished solving it, a bell rang far away.-Told you.

-Meanie.-Shouyo stuck out his tongue, and stood up, to go running to one of the traps Kenma had set up.

Yeah, they probably were alive because Kenma was the smart one.

Hinata kept running, and he could see Birdie flying above him. He smiled and followed the bird that knew the forest better than him.

When he got to the place where the bells rang, he was surprised to see a girl in the hole he had dug with Kenma.

-Hey! –He called as the girl gave a horrified shriek.-Are you alright?

-I’m sorry!-The girl squealed, confusing Hinata.-I thought they were just some nuts left over there! I didn’t mean to steal anything!

Hinata laughed a bit, but calmed down, seeing the girl was really scared.

-Don’t mind it !- Hinata threw down a rope, so the girl could hold it.-It’s easy, just take it, and I’ll pull you out, it’s not that deep.

The girl nodded, but she felt dumb as the guy most likely couldn’t see her. She took the rope and waited. In less than five minutes she was already back to the ground.

-What happened? – A new voice said, startling the girl.

-Kenma! –The boy said happily.-It’s a girl, not a squirrel.

-I see that…-The boy stared at her, just making her even more nervous that she was.

-You are scaring her. –Hinata said, but a happy smile was on his face.-Don’t worry, Kenma wouldn’t hurt a fly…Or you should say he couldn’t even if he wanted to.

Kenma just turned away, and sat down next to Hinata.

-What are you even doing here? Is dangerous for someone like you to wander in the forest at this time of the day. - Hinata said as calmly as possible, trying not to scare her even more.

The girl blushed a little and tried to fix her yellow dress that was now dirty with mud, hands twisting anxiously.

-I got lost…-she said a little embarrassed. –I was about to travel to my new Kingdom, but I was so scared, ran away and ended up here.

-New Kingdom? Ah! So today is your Mark day!- Hinata said happily as Kenma became a little uneasy. Hinata was able to talk about Marks easier than him. It still made Kenma scared to talk about that. – I don’t know how it could make you nervous to be going to another Kingdom, Diamond Kingdom is usually pretty mean.

He was talking about the yellow dress the girl was wearing, common symbol of the Diamond Kingdom.

-I…Am a Spade…-The girl was about to cry. Hinata and Kenma were really confused but knew she wasn’t lying. Hinata didn’t like to do it, but he used **it**.

-Oh…-Hinata gasped as he realized.-Its your second Mark day, right?

The girl nodded. Hinata elbowed Kenma, and pointed to her.

-Crap…-Kenma muttered as he saw what Shouyo was trying to say.

-So…You turned out to be?- He already knew the answer but he needed to make sure.

-The Queen of Spades.-The girl was about to cry. –I’m scared ! That place is scary ! I don’t want to go !

In normal situations, Kenma and Hinata knew you could evade going to some Kingdoms, such as the Spade Kingdom that was known for being bloodthirsty, if you turned out to be really low rank on your second Mark day. Probably, if you really didn’t want to go, even if you were a 2 there was a way for you to stay. (Though it was unlikely a 2 would hate their marks.)

But if you were a Royal, you couldn’t escape.

-Kenma…-Hinata whispered as the girl cried.-I don’t think she is a Spade…

-You are looking at the same thing as me Shouyo.-Kenma couldn’t help feel sorry for the girl.-She IS a Spade and Queen.

-But…She her personality…Is not Spade, she's probably a Clover.

-Has **it** ever been mistaken?-Kenma understood with his friend’s silence.

-But…She will die in that Kingdom. Have you heard all the stories they tell? They’ll kill her, there!

Kenma started thinking. He did feel sorry for the girl, she seemed like the personality of Clover, (Maybe a Heart) but the tiny voice at the back of his head kept saying “Spade”.

-Queen! –A voice called from the main road, that lead to the Spade Kingdom.- Where are you  my Queen ?!

-Help me ! I’ll do anything! I can even give you my organs! I will lose them anyway if I go alone to that place! –She kept crying, and her face was as red as a heart.

-Okay! -                      Hinata exclaimed, startling Kenma. –How about we go with you?

-Shoyou are you crazy?- Kenma asked a little scared, whispering under his breath. He decided to let him do as he wanted, seeing his friend's eyes. Shouyou was really determined.

-We’ll go with you, but you need to promise two things.

The girl was a nervous wreck. She really didn’t want to go alone, but trusting two strangers was really frightening.

“But these two…”She thought as she nodded slowly and they helped her up. ”Have a peaceful and funny feeling around them…”

-Good! –Hinata said as he guided her to the main road.-First, you need to trust us and never ask questions about things, especially if Kenma gets nervous.

The girl nodded and kept walking, watching her steps as the forest started clearing out.

-Two, could you take care of our living expenses?-Kenma asked and helped her jump over a log of a fallen tree.

-Now that I’m a “Queen” I guess I could.-She smiled softly.-What Kingdom are you from by the way and the ranking?

-We can’t tell.-Hinata said as he smiled, and Kenma became more nervous.

-B-but, I need to tell them…They said they need to k-know and…

-Say you trust us.-Kenma said hiding his face under his bangs.-You are the Queen. No one more than the King shall oppose you.

-They might guard us all the time, but if you order them not to question, they won’t. Say something like “They are my best friends and they will never leave my side. They were trained under a secret agency, so no one more than me knows their Kingdom and ranking.”

-You think they’ll believe me?-She asked, she could see her carriage in the distance.

-They must.-Kenma said.

-You are the Queen now.-Hinata opened the door and she stepped in.

-You’ll truly never leave me alone in that place?- She was still really nervous. Spade Kingdom was a scary place that no one ever talked about.

They got in too, and sat in front of her.

-Free food, a bed and no questioning for body guarding that Hinata will do. Sound fair.

-Kenma, you’ll help too.-Hinata said as the carriage began to move.

-Its not that I don’t trust you…-The girl said.-But why are you helping me? I don't know you, and you don't know me...I could be lying...

-Not really…-Hinata said a little dreamy. -I would know...Even so ! You should be more worried about if we are bad guys.

The girl wondered for a bit, but in the end smiled.

-You might, that’s true, but I can’t bring myself not to trust you!-Her words left both guys stunned. She herself was amazed by her own words and feelings. It was true, though it was a stupid feeling that in the end could be wrong. She couldn’t bring herself to care, which only frightened her more.-Waa ! I didn’t mean to be rude or anything ! Much less call you weak! Its just that…

-Don’t mind it !-Hinata smiled calming her down.

-Say…-The girl was a little down.- Why would you want my help to begin with? Is not like I’m all that useful…I’m clumsy, so I won’t be a great Queen if you hope that...

-You know, this might sound mean, but actually…-Hinata said a little embarrassed.- It’s because you are the Queen…

Yachi was kind of offended but decided not to talk. She was, after all, not really in a position to argue. These guys were going to protect her and give her company, and she actually felt really comfortable with them.

Her face betrayed her nevertheless.

-Its not that! -Shouyo screamed as he saw her face becoming bitter.- You see, we are kind of…

-Outcasts.-Kenma interrupted, casting his gaze aside. The girl was surprised at this but chose not to talk.

-Yeah…-She began to worry as the cheerful boy’s voice became lower and sadder. He quickly changed his sad face to a smiling one.- But, if you help us...We might be able to show our faces…

-I really don’t know how I could help you…-Her face down ashamed of her powerlessness.

-You can! If we stay with you, no one will question us, because you are the Queen.-He said with a bright smile.- If we are trusted by the Queen, only the King can oppose you and he is who we protect you from. Its a win-win situation!

-I see…-She was happy to be able to help even if it were just for her title.

“Probably that’s why they can’t tell me what Kingdom they are from...Oh my God ! I could be dealing with drug dealers from other Kingdom!” She suddenly felt really scared. “I’m bringing murderers to my new Kingdom! They’ll end the place and I will be remembered as the Traitor Queen! What am I going to do?!”

-We promise we are not bad guys…-Kenma said very softly, so low that the girl could barely hear.

She believed him. It made no sense but she did.

“That peaceful feeling again…” She thought as a funny feeling began to crawl in her stomach as the guy in front of her smiled.”They are not normal...But they aren’t bad people either.”

-O-okay…-The girl calmed down.-Just that…It would be nice to know your names...

-Ahh, right we forgot.-Hinata startled-My name is Hinata Shouyo, this guy is Kozume Kenma. And you are?

-Yachi. Yachi Hitoka.-She said hiding her face and smiling shyly. She really wasn’t a Diamond like her mom, that was certain.

-No, not like that.- Hinata said as he lifted her chin, making her turn red. –Say it proudly and add “The Queen of Spades” at the end.

-I don’t know…It's weird…-Yachi said unsure.

-No, it isn’t- Hinata said smiling again, trying to make her feel comfortable.- You are the Queen after all.

Yachi smiled softly and decided to give it a try. She took a deep breath and spoke.

-I’m Yachi Hitoka, The Queen of Spades.

Hinata and Kenma stared for a while, but Hinata ended up smiling again, and Kenma started to play with the rubik cube.

-You **are** The Queen of Spades. –Hinata turned around to see the window.

“That voice…” Kenma thought as he saw her from the corner of his eye. “Such a strong presence...Gentle yet firm...The pride and self confidence it held, even if she was a little nervous…”

A Spade without doubt.

Yachi didn’t understand but she was happy that she wouldn’t be alone in that scary place.

-By the way, Yachi.-Hinata said turning around to see her. –I never heard of the King of Spades, what kind of person is he?

Yachi became stiff with fear as she heard them mention her counterpart.

-He…The King of Diamonds... told me that I shouldn’t get too near to him…

Her eyes were filled with tears again.

-I heard he is a difficult but somehow interesting old man.- Kenma said without tearing his eyes from the rubik cube.

-He passed away.

Both of them jolted at the dark way Yachi’s voice came out.

-Just a month before the current had his second Mark day. –You could hear the nervousness on her voice, but she didn’t stop talking, mainly because both of her companions were listening to her really intensely. -There is this rumor that is even going around the Royals. They call him a “Genius King”, because it seems like he got his Marks even before his Mark days. His Spade Mark three months before and his King Mark…A month, just as the King passed away…

You didn’t need to look at her face to know she was crying, her voice was cracking and she tripped over her words.

-King even said “He’s really a monster” Just before I left the Kingdom… and that he will most likely; be the one to bring the peace in this generation to an end…I’m scared!

-Don’t worry, Yachi.-Hinata said, trying to calm her down.- I won’t let you get dragged into a war. If that ever happens, we will take you to the Clover Kingdom before anyone can notice.

It worked, somehow, and Yachi regained her composure.

-We are about to get there. Cheer up My Queen, we're here so you're not alone.-Hinata said and smiled. Yachi managed to smile again and prepared for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

The Spade Kingdom was a troublesome Kingdom. Everyone knew that and that’s why everyone feared them.

But the Kingdom was actually more peaceful than what they would have guessed.

-It looks as peaceful as the Diamond Kingdom…-Yachi whispered marveled by the beautiful buildings.-But it does have less “Look at me” vibe…

-Kind of unbelievable people would say this place is blood thirst…-Hinata waved at some boy that was passing by.

‘Spade’ He thought. ‘Probably a nine.’

-You’ll hurt your head if you keep it.- Kenma was looking at him. Hinata pouted and sat down in the carriage again. He couldn’t help it. He liked to be able to see the Marks…

And besides he didn’t have as much control as Kenma did over it.

-That is the palace. –Yachi pointed at the distance and they both saw a big castle in the middle of the town, painted in white and blue, covered in spade’s designs.-It’s huge…

-It’s even bigger than the Clover Kingdom’s…-Hinata gasped as he saw how enormous it was.

-The Heart Kingdom’s is as beautiful…

-Less flashy than the Diamond’s though…-Yachi giggled, remembering how everything in her old Kingdom was all sparkly and big.

They got to the front door in no time. Many servants that were mostly fours and fives, came to the new Queen’s side, as soon as possible carrying her luggage and taking her to her room.

-You can’t come without giving your Mark and rank.-A guy said before Hinata could step out of the carriage.

-Ah! Th-they come with me!- Yachi took her friends’ hands, and with her voice cracking in fear she tried to explain herself.-Th-they are my p-personal serv-servants! I’m the only one who will know their ranks and is allowed to see their Marks!

She knew she messed up.

“They will find out ! They’ll kill me !They won’t care I’m the Queen ! I will die in the guillotine and be shown to all the people ! I will be remembered as the Stupid Queen that messed it all up on the first day!”

-If the Queen says so…-The guard bowed and left.

-See?- Hinata made her lift her head, she didn’t realize she had bowed.- They’ll hear your requests. You are The Queen now.

They took her to the main door, where there were nine servants waiting for her.

-They belong to the Royal Deck.-Kenma explained as they walked among these people.- The best from the rankings  2 to 10. They are the ones invited to the all the Royal Parties.

-How cool…-Hinata and Yachis said at the same time.

-Don’t be so surprised Hitoka.-Kenma said, finally putting away his cube. He smiled softly.- You will be going to the next one too.

-What?!-She started to freak out again.

-You are the Queen after all. The next one will be by the end of the month.

-Don’t worry Yachi. You’ll make the greatest Queen of Spades. –Hinata tried to encourage her.

-I don’t kn-know if I could…-Her head was mess and all of the sudden she got dizzy.

-Watch out! –She heard Hinata shout but could barely get a grip.

Hinata carried her to her new room on his back, Kenma by his side making sure she was still a little conscious.

-She is not the typical Spade…-Hinata sighed as he entered the room.

-She will get by.-Kenma said, and sat down next to her bed.

Hinata left her on the bed, happy that she was just a little dizzy and not completely fainted.

-You think you can get up?

-Yeah…-Yachi said resting her arms in her eyes to block the light.- Just give a minute…

Hinata went to the wardrobe, that was probably as big as the house he used to live in, and held tons of dresses.

He was amazed by how beautiful they were. Most of them were blue, in all sizes and designs, as well as tones. Some of them were purple or even whites and blacks, but he knew he wouldn’t find a single dress that used the other Kingdoms' colors. It was a tradition after all.

He began to search for a dress Yachi could use.

-You know what to give her? –Kenma asked following Hinata.

-Used to have a sister, remember?-He smiled running his fingers through some dresses. Kenma knew Shouyo had no problem talking about his life before, thing he admired about him, but that didn’t make it less painful.-Mom told me one or two things when we went shopping.

-This?-Kenma tried to help, showing him some mixture of purple blue and pink. It was dreamy and cute, yet Hinata shook his head.

-Those are way too informal. You can’t use more than plain blue for official meetings. This is her first.  She needs to give of a Spade feeling. Using a mixture of colors would mean that she is still somehow loyal to her previous Kingdom.

‘She needs to use a plain unicolor, and not that puffy Kenma, it’s an official meeting not a ballroom. It needs to be something formal, and not so tight fit, those are used for parties of the high society. You are trying to impress a bunch of elders and a King that seems tyrannical. This.’

Shouyo took out a dress that made no sense to Kenma. All of them looked exactly the same, but he didn’t bother to say that.

-Seems the best option.-Hinata finished proudly.

It was long dress, that had her neck and arms covered, in a royal blue textile, soft to the touch. Over the neck it had jewels and in Hinata’s hand was a spade hairclip.

-Let’s get the little Queen ready.-He smirked and ran to Yachi’s side.

He moved her around a little, to make sure she wasn’t too dizzy. He was glad to see she could already stand up.

-Sorry…It was just a little too much for me…-Yachi was still a little nervous, but managed to tone it down, pushing those thoughts aside.

-I already told you to take it easy. You’ll become a great Queen, and you have us by your side. We’ll help you anyway we can. Now, we need you to get dress.

Yachi nodded and got up, taking the dress Hinata had on his hands.

Kenma and Hinata went out of the room, while Yachi got dressed.

-But, what I’m doing is really that useful? –Yachi asked at the other side of the door.-Is just that I think you are helping me more than I am helping you…

-Believe us Yachi.-Hinata rested his back against the door.-You are helping a lot. If it weren’t for you…We wouldn’t be able to even leave the Clover forest…

-I don’t know what you guys did to be in such a trouble with this Kingdom…-Yachi wondered, as she tried to zip up her dress by her own, but failed.-Can you help me?

-Yeah, I’m coming in.-Hinata opened the door, and saw her standing next to her bed. He took a step ahead and zipped it up.-It’s not something we did, by the way.

-Then what is it? –Yachi asked turning around to face Hinata.

-It’s a secret! –Hinata put his finger over his lips and winked at her.

-S-sorry! - Yachi apologized, realizing she was asking far more then she should.

-Don’t worry, you were just curious.  But, we should head to the meeting room.

Yachi nodded, and followed Hinata through the palace.

They got to the meeting room in no time.

-Where do you think you are going?-The guards in front of the door asked.-Show your marks.

Kenma and Yachi became really nervous, while Hinata just sighed.

-Don’t worry, Yachi, just show them your mark.-He said patting her head.

-Yes…-She tried to shake off her nervousness. She took off her shoe, and showed the guard, the big Spade mark with a Q by the side.

The guard nodded, and turned to see Kenma and Hinata.

-Yours?-He asked. Kenma was shaking, but Hinata remained calm.

-Th-they come with me.-Yachi said placing her hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

The guard glared at her. She was really nervous, but she had a promised to keep. With the courage she didn’t know where it came from, she glared back to the guard for a split of second.

She couldn’t keep it for more time, and started to get scared, trying not to make herself obvious.

But that was all the guard needed. It might had been a split of a second, yet that glare the Queen sent him, was definitely scary.

He stepped aside and let everyone inside.

The insides were marvelous. Amazing in every sense of the world.

Big pillars decorated with the finest touch. Marble statues, and paintings, that had such a reality. The Kingdom’s flower, Forget Me Not, was everywhere.

-There are no other than the King in the first ceremony.-Kenma told Yachi. -It's just The Royals. The Jack and King should be waiting, to prove you worthy…

Yachi nodded. She looked around, and at the end of the enormous room, there were two boys standing, and staring at her.

-So amazing…-Was the first thing that came out of Yachi’s mouth.

-So you are the Queen?-A voice asked, and she hid behind Shouyo, (Who was hiding behind Kenma).

-Yeah…-She stuttered, unable to keep herself calm. –My name is Yachi Hitoka…

The boy in front of her, the said “Monster King”, was indeed scary. He was so scary; Yachi couldn’t even look at him at the eyes. The only thing she could do was cling to Hinata.

-What are you doing?!-Yachi only clung more to Hinata, who was starting to be less scared and more pissed off at the boy. –Are you that weak, that you can even show your face in this kingdom?

-Hey!-Hinata was about to start screaming at the boy, but Yachi’s hands calmed him down.

She stood up, a nervous wreck, but trying to act powerful.

-I’m Yachi Hitoka, The Queen of Spades.

Her voice was till faltering. Tears were forming in here eyes, because really, that boy, was scary. He was so tall and dark. He had this weird aura that seemed like he could kill you in an instant.

She lifted her head, staring at him.

“I need to do this.” She thought “Is my duty now…”

-Do you think this is a joke?-The boy asked, all her concentration and power was gone.

-Wha-?

-This is not a game. –He snarled.-The whole kingdoms is going to depend on you. You are going to become a Queen, and that attitude, is too weak. You’ll be destroyed in less than a minute.

-But…I…-Yachi tried to defend herself, but the boy didn’t let her.

-Are you really even trying?

Yachi then started to cry.

-Hey! You idiot! What do you think you are telling her?!

She couldn’t take it anymore.

Running away, was the best thing she could think of.

-Hitoka!-Kenma was startled by the sudden escape of the girl.

-Kenma, go follow her. –Hinata said, and Kenma nodded.

“Shouyo is really angry” Was the last thing he thought before he left the room.

Hinata glared at the King.

-What the hell is wrong with you!?-He yelled, unable to believe what had just happened. Someone behind the King, the Jack he supposed, snickered.

-What?!-The King yelled back. Hinata was surprised and almost ran away, but the tears in Yachi’s face made him stay.

-That how you treat a lady?-He asked, completely furious.

-She is going to become Queen, if she can’t handle that…

-I don’t know you stupid, Asshole King.-The King twitched as he heard this.-But Yachi never asked to be Queen.

Hinata’s glare was becoming sharper.

-Do you understand who are you talking to?

-Like I care idiot! - Hinata couldn’t stop even if he wanted. He was boiling in anger. His anger toned down as he said the next. – Some of us don’t come in this place knowing our place…

The King was confused at the boy’s words. Hinata shook off those unnecessary thought.

-The point is that you need to stop acting like that, or you are not going to have a Queen, loser!

With these Hinata ran away.

-Pff…Is that the first time someone dared to defy you, King?

-Shut up Tsukishima…-Kageyama glared. He was tired.

-I really think that little shrimp didn’t realize how much power the King has…You can banish from the Kingdom.

-He does.-Kageyama said, a little confused.-He just doesn’t care…

-He must be a real stupid, then.

./././././././././.

-Kenma!-Hinata screamed as he spotted him, near a big building.-Where is she?

-Locked herself…-He pointed at the building.

Hinata tried to open the door, of the round building that had this gloomy aura you usually found on the graveyards.

He sighed when he realized that it, indeed was locked.

-What do we do?-He asked himself, running around the building. –Ah! There is a window over there!

-Shouyo…-Kenma sighed, knowing his friend was about to do something stupid.

-We need to help her!-Hinata climbed the building, trying to reach the window.

-No we don’t…-Kenma murmured this as lowly as he could so HInata wouldn’t hear him. He continued to speak normally.-What are you going to do?

-Talk to her. That guy was the meanest.  She shouldn’t take his words to heart.

Hinata got inside the building, as soon as he reached the window.

-You do realize he is the King, right?-Kenma sighed. Shouyo was an idiot.

The inside of the building was dark and gloomy, full of statues, and flowers, that weirdly where from every color, from the ones of the kingdoms to the neutral ones.

He was next a big statue he didn’t exactly know what it was. He was standing three meter above the floor, in some kind of platform especial for this particular statue.

He heard Yachi’s sobbing by the end of the room. He was about  to call her name, but she spoke before.

-Hey…I’m sorry for being a crybaby.

Hinata hid behind the statue, as Yachi began to stand up. The way she was talking, was really different. He couldn’t exactly tell what.

Like it was something really personal.

-I don’t know if You can hear me…Or if You are even there. –She walked slowly, towards the statue Hinata was hiding in. She saw him? –I don’t know if You would even listen, to this foolish girl’s prayer…

Hinata was confused. Yachi kneeled in front of the statue, her hands in her chest.

-Crow, that rules the sky that above us always flies. I pray for your health and pray for your name. But what I ask for is none of them. Forgive my actions, forgive my words. Forgive my everything and free my soul.

The calm she felt saying those words was the best feeling when she was down. She was so happy to find the church. It saddened her there was no one else, but  it had been a relief that she could lock herself and get everything out.

-Protect us from evil, protect us from harm. Cover us with your feathers. That are pitch black.

Yachi paused a bit, and then said in a less sing a song voice.

\- I really hope You are hearing me…All I have ever done is a mess. I was hoping to finally do something right…But it seems all I can do is…

Yachi covered her face with her hands.

-What am I doing?

She sighed again.

-Save my people, save the poor, save the outcast, save the fools. Save those who do not

believe in You.

She stood up after one last player.

-I want to make a good Queen…-She said. She was not crying. She was too tired to cry.-Do you think you can help?

-Yachi?-He asked, coming out of the statue.-Hey…I came to cheer you up.

-Crow?!-For a second, Yachi really thought she had seen a pair of black wings moving inside of the church, she calmed down, when he noticed it was only Hinata.-Hinata? What are you doing behind that statue?-Yachi asked confused.

-Is it bad to be with this statue?

-Is not bad…Crow wouldn’t care, is just weird…-She said offering her hand, so Hinata would come down. He gladly took it and got to the floor.

-Crow? Who is that?-Hinata asked.

-Ahh…Sorry I thought everyone prayed to Crow, you know is the most common thing, but oh well…-Yachi sighed, sitting in the benches.

-Pray?-Hinata was confused.

-You don’t, you know, ask someone, a mighty being, for something you can´t obtain?

-Well…I just do it to the air, not really a name…

Yachi laughed softly.

-This is a church, we come here to ask things to Crow. The guardian of the Sky, and the one who decides our marks.

-There is someone like that?!- Yachi jumped at how loud Hinata’s voice was. –Is it true, Yachi?

-Is more like a belief…-Yachi said and felt sad that when she saw Hinata’s grieving face.-I used to go to the on the Diamond Kingdom…

Hinata decided not to push it farther. Yachi was putting this weird, sad face tht he didn’t like.

-Shall we go back?-He asked.-I already took care of that damn King…

Yachi smiled, and nodded.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just...ahh took me a while

**Author's Note:**

> Suck at summaries but what do we do? Anyway, I kinda stole this AU from the Hetalia fandom, that is the one that created it, and has the original designs and concept. So basically, I took like the escencial of it, mixed it with my own ideas and a little bit of hogwards if you squint. But oh well hope you liked it. If you are confused, that's totally normal, in the next chapter they are going to start describing exactly how things work in this AU, meanwhile, just keep reading. 
> 
> This awesome person helped me: http://whrilybird.tumblr.com/  
> Like you have no idea how much i love them, if it weren't for them, i most likely would never post this.


End file.
